


TAB

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Blame it on the Grammys
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	TAB

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to JKR, CB (not THAT CB), and MTS.
> 
> This has become a collaborative work.

Got some Hobnobs in this house,

Got McVitie's in this house

Jaffa cakes in this house

Ginger nuts in this house

I said, certified freak

Surveillance every week

Bring some tea and bickies

Feed him up or he don't speak

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, here I come with your tea and bickies

Bring a thermos and a rucksack for the tea and bickies

We be hanging here all day with our tea and bickies

Gimme a cuppa that builder's brew

Like my men like I like Typhoo

Gotta be sweet and dark and strong

Eat outta my hand the whole day long

Move over babe, I'm gonna drive

Joni Mitchell, that's my jive

Gimme a toffee, looking for thrills

Here comes Barclay all up in my grill

Hang your head out the Rover

Tell that numpty to pull over

Drinking it down in gulps and sips,

Standard Tetley, PG tips,

Make it a cream tea, grab a scone

Right off my plate if we're alone

Licking his chops, robbing my chips

Show him the curry sauce, he double-dips

I took him to Skegness to get him some air,

Mushy peas on my chips so I don't have to share (no, no)

Look, I need a case solver, need a card folder  
Need a whisky drinker, need an ex-smoker  
Not a smooth chest, I need it covered over  
With a sternum bush, hope it creeps lower  
He got an office, that's where I'm headed  
Just one more staircase, that's where his bed is  
I let him show me, I'm grateful I said it  
He likes a snack and yeah baby I fed him

Roll up your sleeves, crinkle your eyes (yeah)

Tell me bout marlins, secrets and lies

Hurting today, bae? I'm not surprised

Carry you up with my gymkhana thighs.

They ache but we're loving that slow burn, innit

Acting more proper than Elizabeth Bennet

Bending over in the Rover (ah, ah, ah)

Getting tea and bickies

Know it's him when that ringtone ask for

Tea and bickies (oh hi there)

Pay my course, make me partner

For my tea and bickies (mwah, mwah, mwah)

Stock that cashbox if you wanna

Get more tea and bickies (yeah, yeah)

(Jaffa cakes in this house)

(Ginger nuts in this house)


End file.
